Lurlinemas Tears
by ElphabaROCKS
Summary: Every year during Lurlinemas time, as far back as Liir could remember, Elphaba would lock herself into her room and not come out for almost a week. When she did come out, her face and hands would more often than not have burn marks on them. slight Fiyerba


**Eek! Another story!! Oh well, it's just a one-shot. It's also been floating around in my head, and driving me crazy, for a month now.**

**YES, I AM WORKING ON TWICE AS CRAZY & COULDN'T BE HAPPIER!! I just needed a break from writing them and a way to let of some of my energy, so I wrote this. Hope you enjoy!!!!!**

Every year during Lurlinemas time, as far back as Liir could remember, Elphaba would lock herself into her room and not come out for almost a week. When she did come out, her face and hands would more often than not have burn marks on them, though she never admitted to crying during this time.

When he moved to Kiamo Ko with her, he found that this ritual did not change, even after Sarima, the children, and the Sisters were taken away. Two days before Lurlinemas, Elphaba asked Nanny and Liir to not bother her for a few days and locked herself in the highest tower. Nanny had put up a big fuss about 'solitude isn't good for you', but the Witch ignored her.

On Lurlinemas Day, Liir became worried about Elphaba. She had not eaten a single bite of what he left outside of her room, it was a worse seclusion than all the years before. So, against his better judgment, he made his way up the long staircase to check on her..

He reached the top and quietly knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he knocked again, then again. Eventually, Liir figured that she was probably asleep so he turned to go back down, but a noise stopped him in his tracks. It was a cry.

The sound was terribly sad, full of sorrow, hurt, pain, anger, and longing. He never even knew one noise could express so much emotion. Then again, he didn't know Elphaba even knew _how_ to cry. In his eyes, she was an emotionless human that he always felt a strange connection to. Quiet as a mouse, he pushed the door open.

The room was an absolute mess. Books and clothes were strewn across the room or laying in huge piles. The bed looked as though in had been tossed and turned in all night, with the bedsheets lying in different parts out the room. In the middle of all of this sat Elphaba, head bowed and eyes shut. A silent tear made its way down her cheek which she quickly wiped it off with a stained sheet. If anything, this made her cry even harder.

She was just pitiful, a complete mess just as her room was. Her hair fell in a curtain around her head, allowing him to just barely see her scarred and burned face. Her clothes looked as though she had worn and slept in them for several days, and were now in need of changing. Worst of all was the state of her hands and face. Burns crossed her faced in a way that tears might on a child, her finger tips and palms were bleeding from all the time she had wiped her eyes with them. The water was quite literally melting her away, which was a terrifying thought for Liir. Though, he supposed, that is what happened every year, which is why when she came out, she always went straight for her supply of burn ointments.

Suddenly, Elphaba looked up at him, her eyes clouded with unshed tears that burnt her tear glands. As if in a trace, she stared at him for a moment, then slowly stood, never taking her eyes off of his. "Fiyero?" she whispered horsely.

Liir was extremely confused. "Who?" he asked.

"Fiyero? I knew you'd come for me! They told me you died, but I knew better!" she laughed and reached out to take his hand.

"Elphaba!" Liir stepped backwards, "I'm not Fiyero! I'm Liir!"

"No! Your Fiyero! You look just like him!"

"I'm Liir, Elphaba."

Elphaba looked at him a bit longer and her vision seemed to clear. She realized her mistake, and her face contorted into a look of absolute rage. "Get out." she spat.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"I said get out!" she screamed. Liir dashed back down the stairs as the door slammed behind him, but not before he heard another sob from the Witch.

**Yeah, not my best writing ever, but oh well. I kind of liked it. **

**Review? Please? If you do, I'll give up a million scoops of virtual icecream!**


End file.
